The broad, long-term objective of this project is to translate motivational interventions successful in other settings to the Emergency Department (ED) environment by implementing screening, brief intervention and referral to treatment (SBIRT) in order to reduce at-risk drinking among ED patients. Using publicity generated by National Alcohol Screening Day (NASD), and training provided by a multi-center ED alcohol education project to increase adoption of SBIRT by ED providers, our specific aim is to test the effectiveness of SBIRT on patients in the ED setting. The investigators expect to screen 500 ED patients at Boston Medical Center during two 10-day periods. Upon obtaining verbal consent, a research coordinator and a team of volunteers will screen registered ED patient, using a standard NASD screening form. Persons who screen positive (based on NIAAA criteria for at-risk drinking) will be invited to enroll in the study. Subjects who choose to participate will complete written consent and HIPAA forms, be reimbursed for their time, provide brief intake information and be assessed using a standardized form developed by a Data Coordinating Center (DCC) for the multi-center ED SBIRT Project. Subjects in the first 0-day control period prior to NASD will receive no intervention, only printed handouts containing alcohol related resource materials. Commencing with NASD, subjects in the 10-day intervention period who screen positive will receive a brief motivational intervention to reduce at-risk drinking by providers that participated in the R25 SBIRT training, as well as the printed handout described above. Those who screen positive but decline enrollment will still receive printed handouts. Subjects will be reassessed at 3 and 6 months to determine if SBIRT counseling results in a significantly decreased frequency and quantity of self-reported alcohol use, reduced alcohol-related health risk factors, and increased completion of referrals in the Intervention group compared to the control group that received only written materials (i.e. routine care). [unreadable] [unreadable]